When the Wind Whispers
by Starred
Summary: Cece Swam knew she was a free spirit like her mother, therefore, she dreamed of traveling. But as she stared in the eyes of a tall, Native American guy whom was looking at her like he was seeing the sun for the first time, she felt like maybe, just maybe, she could stay in Forks.


**A/N:** I just started to read the Twilight books, I'm only in the first chapter of the first book. However, I saw all of the movies. Yeah, I'm not really a fan, but there are fanfics out there in the Twilight section that I enjoy. Plus, I had this plot bunny for a while. Anyways, Bella will be kind of OOC, but it needs to happen so that the plot can develop. Also, Seth will be about 15, only 3 years younger than Cece; my OC.

**Beta'ed by _WolvesandFae!_**

**Pairings:** Seth/OC, Edward/Bella, and the rest of the cannon pairings. Except Paul, he's going to be single.

**Summary: **Cece Swam knew she was a free spirit like her mother, therefore, she dreamed of traveling. But as she stared in the eyes of a tall, Native American guy whom was looking at her like he was seeing the sun for the first time, she felt like maybe, just maybe, she could stay in Forks.

**Rating:** T, _will go up in later chapters._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I only own my OC.

* * *

><p>I glanced up through thick eyelashes at my younger twin sister, Bella, whose in deep thought. So, my name is Cecilia Kathryn Swam, but I go by Cece. Today was finally the day, we were going to live with our dad at Forks, Washington. I'm actually okay with the place, the only thing that annoys me is the rainy weather, asides from that I don't have a problem with living over there. I will leave to travel one day, though. Bella, however, detests Forks, which I find fucking ironic because she was the one who convinced our mom to send us over there. She declared that she wanted to give Mom more space. Usually I would had said something, but I stayed quiet and didn't protest, going with the flow.<p>

Then again, Bella no longer went to Forks. At fourteen, she put her foot down and refused to go there anymore, we used to spend a month over there. We all compromise and now we went to California for two weeks. However, after begging our Mom, for those two weeks in California, Dad would drop off Bella with Mom and would take me with him to Forks for two weeks. So in total, I spent four weeks with Dad for the last three summers.

I took my shades from on top of my head and put them on, it was hot and we were in the desert. I was accompanying Bella to find a cactus. My sudden movement snapped Bella from her thoughts. She looked gave me a once over, then huffed softly from behind her hair. I ignored her, hooking both my thumbs in my front pockets, a soft bounce in my steps as I walked next to her, but not too close. I was used to her doing things like that. To be honest, I didn't care much as long as she didn't touch me or my things.

Apparently, she was mad that I was our parents 'favorite' child, that I 'stole' her friends, yada, yada. All of that wasn't true though, our mom and I weren't close at all. We only happen to have certain things in common, like being free spirits. With our dad, unlike Bella, I always tried to talk to him and not be awkward with him. However, they loved us the same. I don't even know how she came up with the friends part, though. She has this obsession with being my 'rival', to be better than me.

Most of the time, instead of being mad and confused at her attitude towards me, I make the most of it and don't let it get to me. So, I either ignore her attempts or tease her. I like to think that deep inside she loves me. I know, call me optimist or stupid, but I like to think that. It always made me wonder how we're twins. We don't act alike or look really similar.

I am, honestly, kind of short. I'm exactly 5'0" with a curvy body, but not to the point of looking fat or anything. I'm lightly tanned with honey-brown curly hair that falls to my hips in ringlets. I love my hair, I really do, but not in the mornings, it's a hassle to tame it in the mornings. My face is heart-shaped with full, cupid bow lips, a small nose, high cheekbones that aren't prominent, and large chocolate eyes framed with thick eyelashes.

Then there's Bella with her pale complexion and straight, dark brown hair that falls slightly below her shoulders. She stands at an average of 5'4", being skinny, but not to the point of looking like a skeleton or unhealthy. Her face is hear-shaped with full lips, a thin nose, prominent cheekbones, and large chocolate eyes framed with long eyelashes.

The only thing we have in common when it comes to looks is our heart-shaped face and our eyes. Most think we are simply sisters and are surprised when they find out that we're twins, however, there have been a few people who somehow, someway, knew we were twins. Yin and Yang comes to mind when I think about Bella and I, dark and light, the sun and the moon.

I giggle and smile at the silly, but accurate thought. Bella curious with my giggle, asked gruffly, "What's so funny?"

I smile widely at her, answering cheerily, "I had this thought that we're like the sun and the moon. I think it's pretty accurate, don't cha think?" I was actually pretty curious about her reaction. I watched her intently as she put a piece of hair behind her ear, making me able to see part of her face.

"Of course you would think that," she grumbled, glancing at me with mild irritation. "But I think that... you'll be the sun and I'll be the moon." Her gaze soften considerably, causing her to hide her face behind her hair again. I grinned, she knows she loves me, she can't hide it from me.

I finally stayed quiet, dwelling in my thoughts until we got to where Mom was standing. I let Mom hug Bella first, I watch as Mom hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. When they pull apart, Mom opens her arms wide in my direction, smiling at me.

It makes me feel like a child, but I launch myself at her. We may not be close, but she's still my mom.

"I'm going to miss you, baby." She burrows her face in my hair as I hug her around her waist. She lifts her head and smiles at Bella. "I'm going to miss you both."

Mom gave me a big kiss on my cheek and let me go. We all turned to look at Phil when he called out, "Come on, guys. I love you all, but we have a plane to catch." We all turned to walk towards the car and got in, making our way to the airport.

Once we were in the airport, before we got on the plane, Mom spoke up with unshed tears in her wide, childlike eyes. "You two don't have to do this."

"I want to go," Bella lied, I almost rolled my eyes at the obvious lie. She was such a bad liar, anyone could tell. At least it seemed a bit more believable since this is not the first time she repeated that.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"We will," Bella and I said in unison, she looked at me irritated and I batted my eyelashes playfully at her. She huffed and turned away, but I just took her hand in mine and smiled when she didn't snatched it away.

"I'll see you two soon," she insisted. "You two can come home whenever you want -I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

I knew her well enough to say that promise is going to be a sacrifice in her part.

"Don't worry about us, Mom," I drawled out, grinning at her.

"Yeah, we love you," Bella surprisingly continued.

She hugged us tightly for a moment, then gave us a kiss on our cheeks. Then we got on the plane and she was gone.

Four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. I knew it was going to be awkward between Bella and Dad, so I was determined to make it as comfortable as I can. Try to make it a bit easier.

My thoughts drift to other things, like wondering about mine and Bella's new school. I would have to stick with my twin, then again I don't mind doing that. It's amusing to see her reactions to certain things I do or say. Then there's the car Dad mentioned that he's going to help us get, and when Bella found out that we _will_ have to share the same car, she was not pleased.

As expected, when we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. Not surprising to say at least. It always rains.

Dad was waiting for us with the cruiser, looking at us with happy eyes. Oh, I'll mention it before I forget, Dad, Charlie, is the Chief of Police. I don't mind much, to be honest. Well, it's more like I don't care much. It has it's ups and downs when it comes to him being the chief.

"Good to see you, Bells." He caught Bella and steadied her when she stumbled her way out of the plane, giving her an awkward, one-armed hug in the process. "Still the same, I see," he chuckled, smiling awkwardly at her. He turned towards me and smile less awkwardly, he was more used to having me around. "It's good to see you too, Cece." I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly while he returned the eager hug.

Once he let me go, he asked, "How's Renée?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad," Bella responded.

"Yeah, same." I smiled.

I didn't have that many bags, mostly because some of my clothes already in Forks. However, Bella didn't have that many clothes, she had a few bags because most of them weren't in Washington. Mom and her pooled their resources to supplement her winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. I tried to help but Bella refused to accept it, saying that she had it. Her things will easily fit into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for the both of you, really cheap," Dad announced when we were strapped in. He didn't noticed the annoyed looks Bella was sending my way when I got in the front instead of her. I easily brushed off the looks she was giving me, smiling happily.

"What kind of car?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes. I was a bit suspicious when he said that; I like to think that I know him pretty well, so the car must be really cheap if he mentioned it. It made me think how it looked like.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?" Bella questioned.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" Oooh, La Push! I loved the place, I always go there to hang out with the guys or Leah from the reservation.

"No."

"Yup," I answered happily. Ah, Billy, I missed him. I can't forget about his son, Jacob. He's a total sweetheart.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted. It's more like he still does, I witnessed it last summer. I don't go, like I said, I mostly stay with the guys, or Leah.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when there was no response, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I raised an eyebrow when Bella asked that, I wanted to know too, I will use it too, after all.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really." It's more like Jacob was working on it. Yeah, I was curious too, and I was pretty sure Bella wasn't going to give up either.

"When did he buy it?" I asked, tilting my head a bit to the side.

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly. I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what I was hearing. I, at least, hoped that it looked good.

"Ch-Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..."

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore." I hummed, I would have to try it to see if it really runs great. It is old, after all.

"Hmm~ Well, thanks, Dad!" I chirped, smiling widely at him. He returned the smile, turning a bit pink at the ecstatic thanks.

"How cheap is cheap?" Bella asked, making me flick a few of my ringlets back, fidgeting slightly. All the questioning was starting to irritate me, we already knew everything we needed to know. Couldn't she just let it go?

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you both. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at Bella with a hopeful expression.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy a car for myself," Bella answered, I felt my irritation rising. I looked at the slightly hurt expression on his face and I turned to look at Bella.

"Bella, just thank Dad. He went through all of the trouble to buy a car for us. Be thankful." I narrowed my eyes at her, daring her to say something. My usually cheeriness gone from my voice. I was a happy person about ninety-eight percent of the time, but certain things just irritated me.

Bella wasn't stupid, she knew when to push my buttons and when not to say anything. She shrunk back in her seat and looked at Dad meekly. "Thanks, Dad. Sorry for saying that before."

"It's okay, honey," Dad responded, sending me a scolding look.

I shrugged and went back to playing with my hair. They exchanged a few more comments about the weather, I spoke up a few times cheerily, and I noticed them relax when they noticed I was no longer irritated. Then we fell into comfortable silence.

Eventually we made it to the house. I wasn't surprised that the house looks the same, it still has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. However, in front of the house, there was a faded red color,with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. I blinked a few times. Uhm.

"Thanks for the truck, Dad." I smiled uneasily at Dad who smiled back, and turned to take my luggage out of the trunk. I made about two-three trips, I started to put everything in my closet and drawers. My room wasn't so bad, it was painted a light purple. I carefully took out my laptop out one of my bags and put it on my desk, I'm so glad I bought it. Two summers ago, I convinced Dad to put in internet, phone, and TV. It worked out pretty well, if I say so myself.

I put everything I needed in the bathroom I now share with Bella. I decided to take a shower, to relax myself. Once I was done, I dried myself and wrapped my hair in another towel. As I got out, I saw Bella waiting for me outside.

She frowned slightly at me, but went inside anyways.

I bounced back to my room, putting my PJ's on, then I blow dried my hair. School was tomorrow, I wasn't too worried, it wasn't my first time in a new school. I could make it. With those positive thoughts, I put some skinny jeans, a tank top, and a sweater on my rocking chair with some boots at the bottom.

I wasn't too picky with my clothes, after all, it wasn't about the type of clothes you wear, but how you rock them. Well, that's how I think anyways. I finally went to bed, thoughts still centered about school.

* * *

><p>I woke up early as usual. I took a quick shower, put on my clothes, and my light makeup, then I was on my way to the kitchen. Once I got to the kitchen I looked around. It seemed like Bella and Dad weren't awake yet. Oh well, I shrugged, making myself a bowl of cereal. That's pretty much all I can make, I suck at cooking. I lifted my head when I heard footsteps coming to the kitchen, turns out it was dad. I stood up and putting my bowl and spoon in the sink.<p>

"Morning, Honey," Dad murmured, patting my head a few times when he passed by me.

"Morning!" I smiled up at him, basically bouncing back to my seat. I started chatting with him when he sat down with his bowl while I swung my legs lightly . I distinctively heard Bella stumbling down the stairs.

I turned to look at her when she entered the kitchen. "Morning, Bella!"

"Morning, Cece," she grumbled, getting her breakfast. Unlike me, she was actually able to cook. I watched as dad and Bella exchange a quiet greeting, they were too alike. After a few minutes, he wished us good luck at school. We thanked him, then he took off to the police station. I swear, he spends so much time over there. Bella was looking around the kitchen, I could basically hear her thoughts when her eyes landed on the pictures dad has.

She stood up and put her bowl in the sink, then put on her jacket. We headed out into the rain, luckily for us it was just drizzling. Bella reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. I hurried to the truck, quickly getting in the passenger's seat, not wanting to drive the truck just yet. I didn't want my sweater to get more wet than it needs to be. Bella immediately got in the truck as well, closing the door and admiring the inside of the truck.

I have to admit, it is nice. It was clean, but it still faintly smelled like tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine loudly roared to life and then idling at top volume. Uh hu. At least the radio works!

Finding the school was easy, mostly because I already knew where it was, and the school was, like most other things, just off the highway. Plus, it has a sign that says Forks High School. I glanced at Bella, seeing the pained look she was giving the school. She obviously didn't like it.

We parked in the front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. There was no one else parked here, so obviously, we couldn't park here. I tried to tell Bella this, but she decided that she preferred to get directions instead of going in circles like an idiot. I shrugged, oh well. I tried. She hesitated in opening the door, so I just opened it instead. It was warm.

The office was pretty small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. There were more plants inside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. I almost gasped at all of the makeup she was wearing, and the bright purple shirt. I had to bit my tongue to stop myself from being blunt and tell her something.

The woman looked up and blinked. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Cecilia Swam."

"I'm Isabella Swam." We answered at the same time, and a recognition flicker in her eyes. Dad must have talked to others about us. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew who we were by now.

"Oh yes. The twins," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk until she found the ones she was looking for. "I have both of your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show us. "Also, you two will have the same classes. So you will have to share the same map." I wasn't surprised that we will have the same classes. In every school we went, we were always in the same classes, just because we're twins. We got used to it.

She went through our classes for us, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave us a slip to have each teacher sign, which we were to bring back at the end of the day. She was a real nice woman. She smiled at us and told us that she hoped that we would like it here in Forks. If only she knew that Bella wasn't going to like it here any time soon. But still, it was thoughtful of her.

"Thank you, ma'am!" I smiled warmly at her and watched as she flushed a bit while she smiled back as warmly.

We went back to the truck, and there were students that were just arriving. Bella followed the line of traffic and the other cars weren't flashy, they were old like our truck. It's pretty weird because even though we'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The only thing that stood out right now was that shiny Volvo. Even now, I'm not impressed, I'm not really into Volvos.

I let out a squeak when Bella abruptly cut off the engine. I pouted at her and she rolled her eyes in return. Then she started to stare at the map, she most probably didn't want to keep looking at it when she tried to get to our classes. She put everything in her bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. My eyes soften even more, my little sister was always shy and introverted, the complete opposite of me. She must feel really nervous.

"Bella, don't worry! I'mma be here for you!" I winked at her when she turned to look at me. She narrowed her eyes at me, but a small smile gave her away.

"Yeah, yeah," she murmured, ducking her head.

We got out of the truck and I stretched, smoothing my ringlets and sweater. I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella standing next to me with the hood of her plain black jacket still on, looking down at her shoes. I frowned a bit and took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I heard her give an indignant huff, but she didn't pull away.

I held my head high while looking around in curiosity, I notice that some of the students there were looking at us intrigued. We got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. There was a large black "3" painted on a white square on the east corner. As we got closer, I heard Bella take deep breaths and I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

In front of us there were two people with unisex raincoats through the door. Once inside, I looked around, the classroom was small. I almost bumped into the people in front of me when they stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I let Bella's hand go when she did the same thing as them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. Both of them are pretty, I mused.

Bella and I took the slip to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. I bounced on the heel of my boots and looked at my new classmates as I waited for him to sign the slip, when I turned to look at the teacher again, he was gawking at us and Bella was red. Then he sent us to two empty seats that were next to each other in the back without introducing us to the class.

Somehow, someway, our new classmates managed to stare at us, even though we're all the way in the back. I turned to look at Bella only to see her looking down at her reading list while her hair made a curtain that hid her face. I pouted and met the eyes of some of our new classmates, making them flush red and look away.

Needless to say, I spent most the whole time daydreaming and eating snacks, and I was happy when the bell rang. I was about to stand up when I noticed a gangly boy with hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to us.

"You're Cecilia Swam," he looked at me then turned towards Bella. "And Isabella Swam?"

"Bella."

"Cece." We corrected at the same time. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at us, but it didn't faze me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked, glancing between the both of us.

I turned to look at Bella. "Yeah, what class do we have next?"

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six." Bella checked her bag.

My lips made an "O" as I nodded. I gestured, with a grin, towards Bella while looking at the guy. "Yeah, that."

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." He seems pretty helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

"Nice to meet cha, Eric!" I smiled while he smiled back.

They got their jackets, then we headed out to the rain, which has picked up. I rolled my eyes a bit when I saw people walking close to us to eavesdrop. It's a new school, but not that different from other schools. They were curious about the new students in town.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very," Bella answered curtly.

I shook my head, she never changes.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

I decided to answer this time. "Nope! It's really sunny most of the time. It rains only like three or four times a year." I saw him relax a bit when he saw that I was more talkative.

"Yeah, sunny," Bella murmured, but we still heard her.

"You don't look very tan." He looked at her curiously.

"My mother is part albino," she said dryly. He didn't seem to get it since he was observing her face, making her sigh.

I gave a giggle, nope, still hasn't changed. She's always the same when certain people try to get to know her.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym while I chatted animatedly with Eric. He was a pretty nice guy. He walked us right to the door.

"Well, good luck," he said as Bella touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I grinned at him and Bella and I went inside.

So that's how our morning went. Our Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Vaner, was the only one who made us introduce ourselves. I didn't have a problem with that, so I did so with a bright smile. Bella on the other hand, she stammered, blushed, and tripped over her own boots on the way to my seat. I tried to reassured her as best as I could

After two classes, it was easier to recognize the faces of several people. There were many people who came to talk to me when they saw that I was friendlier than my twin. I tried to include Bella as much as I could, but at one point, she snapped at me. I pursued my lips at that, I was about to snap back, but I stopped myself. Some looked at her in shock. So to say at least, there were some girls that didn't like me because I was apparently "trying too hard", how I was trying too hard I certainly didn't know, and some others who liked me because they say I'm friendly.

One girl sat next to Bella and I in both Trig and Spanish, she was walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Even though she was trying to be nice and talk with us, I could tell she didn't particularly like me, why, I didn't know. I observe her and I have to say, she's tiny, several inches shorter than Bella's five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between their heights. She was still taller than me, though. She was currently bitching about teachers and classes, that's all I knew.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to us. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. Some of them acted too much like her so I didn't try to remember their names, and the others I was spacing out when she mentioned them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to us, mostly Bella whom was mostly quiet. Eric was waving at us from across the room, I smiled while waving back happily.

I was making conversation with these new people and some were warming up to me, then I noticed that Bella wasn't saying anything and was looking somewhere. Curiously, I followed her gaze and saw five people. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. I noticed that they weren't staring at Bella and I with interest, which was new.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. I stared at the guy with honey blond hair a while longer, I found him to be a bit more good-looking than the others.

I turned my eyes to the girls, they were the opposite, the tall one was statuesque. She seem to have a really good figure. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. She was beautiful, if I say so myself. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. I could tell that she was even shorter than me. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

So different, yet the same. They were really white, they seem to be the palest out all of the students. Paler than even Bella. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under their eyes - purplish, bruise-like shadows. They looked like they slept little or didn't sleep at all and like they were recovering from a broken nose. Asides from their nose, their other features seem to be perfect.

They were all beautiful. It didn't seem possible.

_Not normal,_ my mind whispered. I agree wholeheartedly.

As I continued watch, the small girl rose with her tray -unopened soda, unbitten apple - and walked away with fast and graceful to throw it away. Then just as fast, she left through the back door.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella ask the girl from our Spanish class, and I couldn't look away. I was trying to figure them out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl look to see who Bella meant, I'm pretty sure she knows, though. The one with bronze-like hair looked at the girl. He looked at her for a moment, then stared at Bella whom flush in embarrassment and dropped her eyes quickly, the other girl pretty much did the same. Then he looked at me, I held his gaze unflinchingly. He grimaced slightly and I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't have my whole attention on him, and he looked away.

It was weird, he acted as if the girl said his name and he looked up in involuntarily response. Once again, I saw him twitch slightly when I thought that. Huh, weird. I looked away from them and concentrated on the conversation between Bella and the girl.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She finally responded under her breath.

Huh, those are old names. Hmm, I stared at the girl for a few seconds and I finally remembered, Jessica. I hope I don't forget her name again. Oh well.

"They are... very nice-looking," Bella commented.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle. "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held the shock and condemnation. I narrowed my eyes at her, my eyes hardening, I felt the familiar and welcomed feeling of irritation. _It wasn't any of her business if they were together or not, _I thought.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children." _Twins,_ I glanced at two blondes. They don't look too alike, but who knows, Bella and I don't look too alike either.

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, like it would change something.

I narrowed my eyes even more, now they seemed like slits, commenting coldly. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing or somethin'."

Jessica opened her mouth, but closed it when she saw my face, looking down. The others who I was talking to before, tensed, seeming shock at my sudden change of attitude. Going from cheery and child-like to cold and pissed off.

Bella quickly asked a new question. "Have they always lived in Forks?"

"No," she said like it was obvious. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." I raised an eyebrow at that, I never saw them before. Maybe it was because I spent most of my time in the reservation.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" Bella asked, glancing at that guy. I looked at him from the corner of my eye more intensively and this time he flinched a little bit. That's weird.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. He must have turned her down. Of course she's still sour about it. I rolled my eyes.

After a few minutes, they all gracefully left, even the big, brawny one. I noticed that Edward didn't turn to look at us again.

We sat with Jessica for a long time. Some of my newfound friends tentatively tried to start a conversation with me, and I obligated happily, making it known that I wasn't pissed off any longer. Once lunch was done, Bella and I walked with this girl name Angela to Biology II. It was pretty silent, only me talking and Angela making a few comments and mostly nodding with a smile. She was shy like Bella.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table, but there was no one next to her. I scanned the room, my eyes falling on Edward. Huh, every seat was filled except next to Angela and Edward.

We walked towards the teacher, and I passed Edward, bouncing to get my slip signed. But I noticed something weird, when Bella passed he went rigid. He was staring at her with a hostile, furious expression on his face. She looked away quickly, going red, and stumbled over a book. I managed to catch her, and I frowned at the girl who giggled.

I noticed that Edward Cullen's eyes were coal-black.

He signed our slips, and I hummed, going to next to Angela. I saw Bella glaring at me slightly, going to sit next to Edward. I shrugged, I didn't want to sit next to him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just didn't want to.

Through the whole period I was happily talking to Angela while she took notes, I took notes a bit of notes, but Bella and I already learned this in our previous. I occasionally glancing at Bella and Edward. He was tense and she was confused. I grinned when Angela gave me her phone number, then I gave her mine.

"So I'mma text you when I get home!" I smiled, winking at her. She only chuckled at my antics. I like her, I decided.

I quickly got out of my seat when the bell rang, I gave Angela a tight hug and told her I'll see her tomorrow. Then I went towards Bella, noticing that Edward was gone and a boy coming towards us.

He was pretty cute with a baby-face and pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at us in a friendly way.

"You're Cecilia and Isabella Swam, right?"

"Bella."

"Cece." We corrected, I smiled widely at him and Bella gave a small smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Hey, Mike!" I waved at him.

"Do you two need any help finding your next class?"

"We're heading to the gym, actually. I think we can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled.

We walked together to class. He was a chatterbox, just like me, so we had fun talking to each other while Bella made a few comments here and there. He'd lived in California until he was ten. He happened to be in our English class as well. He was a nice guy.

But as we were entering the gym, he asked Bella, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I blinked, did he have something against Bella? I frowned.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" Bella asked. So she's deciding to play dumb, huh?

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," she responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy," Mike said, lingering next to us. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I raised an eyebrow at that, seems like Mike has a thing for my dear twin.

She smiled at him and we entered the girls' locker room. She seemed to be irritated.

"You okay?" I asked, my tone serious for the first time in a few weeks.

She jumped a bit at my question, but nodded automatically. "I'm fine."

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found us a uniform but didn't make us dress down for today's class. I pouted a bit at that, I was looking forward to play volleyball, basketball, or something. Unlike Bella, I wasn't extremely good at academics, mostly because I spaced out and daydreamed a lot. My strong point was sports.

We watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. My body itching to do something, I bounced on my heels to try to distract myself.

The final bell rang at last. We walked slowly to the office to return our paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I hugged Bella's arm to try to make myself warm.

When we walked into the warm office and Bella flinched. I slowly let go of her arm.

Edward Cullen was standing in front of us, his back towards us. He was arguing with the receptionist in a low voice. I heard bits of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time - any other time.

I glanced at Bella, he didn't like her for some reason. The question is why?

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling our hair around our faces. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at Bella with piercing, hate-filled eyes. He merely glanced at me in confusion and frustration.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel, and disappeared out the door.

Bella meekly walked to the desk, face whiter than usual, and we gave the receptionist our slips.

"How did your first day go, dears'?" She asked us warmly.

I smiled brightly. "Good, thank you for asking!"

She smiled back, and turned to look at Bella expectantly.

"Fine," Bella lied weakly.

We went to our truck, quickly getting in. Bella looked like she was about to cry and I rubbed her arm comfortingly, she didn't pull away and leaned into my touch. I, however, didn't ask or talked at all. She needed silence and peace for now, not questions. I glanced at her as she weakly turned the key and the engine roared to life. We headed back to the house in silence.


End file.
